El Precio Injusto
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Universo Altenativo, con ligeros cambios de carácter en los personajes. En la escuela, Chikane es blanco fácil para el acoso escolar o bullying, no obstante, Himeko estará ahí para apoyarla. Lo que no sabe Himeko son las intenciones misteriosas de Chikane, que tarde o temprano acabarán por meterlas a ambas en una serie de acontecimientos en los que sus vidas estarán en juego.
1. Presentación rápida

_**Nota del autor**: Este Fan Fiction no tiene nada que ver con sacerdotisas, robots gigantes, ni nada extraordinario visto en el anime. A pesar de eso, esta historia puede contener violencia. Que lo disfruten._

* * *

Otro día en la escuela, otro día en la rutina.

Himeko Hurusugawa, una chica con el cabello largo y rubio de 16 años, no es más que una estudiante como otra cualquiera: no saca sobresalientes aunque tampoco ningún suspenso. Hacía todo lo que podía y, a pesar de tener algo de desconfianza en sí misma.

Sonó el timbre de la escuela y Himeko empacó sus cosas en su maletín para ir a otra clase distinta a la de su buena amiga Makoto.

"Luego nos vemos, Mako-chan." Himeko dijo.

"De acuerdo, ¡ten cuidado de no hacer explotar la escuela con los experimentos, Himeko!" Makoto bromeó.

"¡Joo, que ni hemos llegado a ese tema en física y química!"

"Estaba bromeando, chica. Buena suerte."

"Sí, igualmente, Mako-chan."

En cuanto ambas se despidieron, Himeko comenzó a ir en ruta hacia el laboratorio, donde iba a tener clase de física y química, por lo visto.

No obstante, en cuanto pasó por el taller de mecánica de la escuela, escuchó algunos gritos dentro de ese taller. Himeko, por instinto, actuó deprisa y entró en el taller...

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Himeko exclamó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza en cuanto entró en el taller.

Se encontró con tres chicas que estaban pegando a una indefensa chica, aunque en cuanto ellas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Himeko, dejaron de pegarla y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Eh, Himemiya-san, ya te contaremos la pelea de la película otro día." Una de las acosadoras dijo mientras se fue con ellas saliendo del taller "Nos vemos."

Himeko, a pesar de ser testigo del acoso escolar que había presenciado, no era capaz de decir nada. ¿Cómo era posible que unas acosadoras actúen como si aquello fuera una tertulia cuando era evidente que fue acoso?

Himeko se acercó a la chica tirada en el suelo con moratones en las mejillas y sangrando por la nariz; y vio que era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela... y tristemente también de las más acosadas de la escuela: Era Chikane Himemiya, otra chica de 16 años, con el cabello azulado y de proporciones elegantes y magníficas.

Chikane era popular porque sacaba unas notas excelentes que hacían envidiar a gran mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela... quizá ésa era la razón por la que aquellas chicas estaban acosando a Chikane.

"¿Te encuentras bien...?" Himeko preguntó.

"..." Chikane tardó en responder, sin levantar la cabeza todavía "¿Se han ido ya...?"

"Sí, ya estamos nosotras solas." Himeko ayudó a Chikane a levantarla "Dios, tienes la cara hecha un desastre..."

"Ya lo sé..." Chikane murmuró "No es la primera vez que me pasa..."

"¿No es la primera vez?" Himeko se sorprendió al oír esto "¿Cuántas veces te...?"

"Me han pegado 7 veces, y me han ridiculizado por lo menos 21 veces en público, y me han amenazado 10 veces..." Chikane interrumpió a Himeko dando cifras exactas.

"..." Himeko tuvo los ojos como platos al escuchar esto "Dios mío..."

Himeko no supo qué decir, nunca había escuchado de un caso de acoso de este calibre... únicamente Himeko se limitó a darle un abrazo muy fuerte, dejando a Chikane sorprendida.

"Tú..." Chikane no esperaba encontrarse con nadie que quisiera ser amiga suya.

"Tranquila, Chikane-chan..." Himeko pronunció su nombre "Ahora tienes a una amiga..."

Chikane no supo exactamente qué decir, y le devolvió el abrazo a Himeko... Chikane cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginarse cómo sería su vida con una amiga, protegiéndola, queriéndola...

...en cuanto Chikane abrió los ojos, miró a primeras en una de las tablas de cartón unas cuantas herramientas, entre ellas, un martillo de bola. Chikane centró su mirada solamente en ese martillo sin ninguna expresión en absoluto, como si estuviera hipnotizada o enamorada secretamente de ese mismo martillo.

"Chikane-chan, ¿qué tal si nos reunimos en la hora de la salida de la escuela, en la puerta principal?" Himeko sugirió.

"...sí, me parece bien." Chikane respondió.

Las dos rompieron el abrazo y súbitamente Himeko le dio su pañuelo a Chikane.

"Toma." Himeko dijo "Pareces necesitarlo más que yo."

"Sí, mi nariz, lo sé... Gracias..."

"Nos vemos pronto, Chikane-chan."

"Adiós..."

En cuanto Himeko se fue del taller, Chikane rápidamente fue a por el martillo, lo cogió, y lo guardó en su maletín tirado por las acosadoras. Después, en cuanto estuvo a punto de irse... miró en su mano que todavía sostenía el pañuelo de Himeko. Chikane tuvo sus dudas a la hora de hacer nuevas amistades, pues siempre que hizo amistades éstas les traicionaban.

"_Supongo que esa chica será buena persona... eso espero._" Chikane pensó si merecería la pena darle una oportunidad más a esta clase de situaciones "_Diablos, mi nariz..._"

* * *

Chikane todavía estaba esperando a su reciente amiga en la puerta principal al final del horario escolar. No tardó más de 5 minutos hasta que Himeko apareciera.

"Perdón por la tardanza, Chikane-chan." Himeko se disculpaba.

"Eh... No tienes por qué..." Chikane respondió.

"Tienes la cara un poco mejor."

"Sí... al menos quité la hemorragia y las manchas de sangre. Y un par de tiritas ayudaron también... A pesar de ello, me alegra de que acudieras en mi ayuda, eh..." Chikane intentó decir el nombre de Himeko, pero no lo sabía.

"Himeko. Himeko Hurusugawa." Himeko se presentó "Con tanto jaleo se me pasó presentarme, perdona."

"No importa, pero es genial saber tu nombre. Tienes un nombre precioso, Himeko..."

"Je, je..." Himeko se sonrojó un poco "Gracias... ¿Te vienes a mi casa a almorzar?"

"Bueno, yo..."

"Ellas a ti te conocen, ¿cierto? Y también tu camino, así que prefiero que vayamos juntas a mi casa para que no te encuentren."

A Chikane le pareció buena la idea de Himeko "...gracias."

Pasaron unos 20 minutos desde que salieron de la escuela hasta que llegaron a la casa de Himeko, la cual no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, pero era acogedor. Allí ambas tuvieron un buen almuerzo preparado por Himeko, después de comer y de lavar los platos ellas fueron a la habitación de Himeko a hacer los deberes de la escuela.

"Eres buena cocinando, tienes una casa genial..." Chikane realmente admiró a Himeko.

"Je, je, gracias. Es lo que necesitabas después de estar... nosecuánto tiempo con acoso escolar." Himeko respondió.

"Oye, Himeko... ¿Por qué confías en mí? Tan rápido, no hace ni 4 horas que nos conocemos y ya estoy en tu casa por idea tuya."

Eso era una buena pregunta para Himeko, ella se lo pensó durante unos segundos...

"Supongo que es el instinto." Himeko respondió "De pequeña me encantaba ayudar a la gente, aunque no de una manera _sólo por ser buena_, sino ayudar a la gente que estaban en situaciones tremendamente injustas, justo como la que tú acabas de pasar. ¿Sabes?"

"..." Chikane estaba impresionada "Vaya... Eso debe enorgullecerte mucho."

"Sí, pero a pesar de ello en la escuela nadie me dejaba ayudar a esa gente... De hecho, eres la primera persona que ayudo."

"Himeko..." Chikane se sentía afortunada de tener a Himeko como su amiga "¿No tendrás novio, por casualidad? Cualquiera mataría por ti."

"Venga ya, Chikane-chan, no estoy preparada para esa clase de cosas, ni para nadie... Aunque en cierto modo sería bonito compartir tu vida con alguien a quien amas."

"Sí, muy bonito..."

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si continuamos con esas ecuaciones?"

"Claro, yo ya estoy terminando, pero avísame si necesitas ayuda."

"Vale."

Unos 5 minutos después, Chikane terminó sus ejercicios, Himeko todavía estaba haciendo los suyos. Así pues, Chikane aprovechó para coger su teléfono móvil y entró en una aplicación de Internet que le permitía ver comentarios en tablones de gente de la escuela, por diferentes grupos.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Chikane fue un evento notificado del tablón:

"Club de baloncesto: tenemos reunión para echar unas cuantas canastas a las 20:30 en el gimnasio por si hay partido sorpresa. Seremos tres en total, porque como sabéis el resto se fue para Tokio de excursión."

"_Ésas tres chicas..._" Chikane pensó "_Son del club de baloncesto, de hecho eran las que más me han acosado en lo que llevo en la escuela... Esas malditas desgraciadas, hijas de..._"

"¡Chikane-chan!"

"Eh... ¿Qué...?"

"Estás perdida en tus pensamientos, te he llamado 3 veces." Himeko dijo.

"Oh, disculpa..."

"No pasa nada. Me gustaría que me resolvieras una duda con esta ecuación. Dime si he fallado en alguna parte."

"Déjame ver..."

En cuanto Chikane se acercó a Himeko en el escritorio, sus pechos rozaron con una mano de Himeko. Por acto reflejo, ambas se sobresaltaron ruborizadas.

"¡L-lo siento!" Chikane se disculpó.

"No, si yo también lo siento..." Himeko también se disculpó.

"Bueno..." Chikane esta vez echó un vistazo al ejercicio de Himeko a una distancia prudente "Esta ecuación... diría que está bien, pero no le cambiaste los signos aquí y allá como es debido."

"Vaya, se ve que con las prisas me equivoqué..."

"No pasa nada, la cuestión es practicar mucho para familiarizarte con estas cosas."

Mientras Himeko continuaba haciendo el ejercicio, Chikane vio por curiosidad la hora: eran las 19:30 de la tarde... el tiempo pasaba muy rápido -lógico, se lo pasaba tan bien con Himeko. A pesar de ello, Chikane tenía otros pensamientos que nada de ellos era Himeko...

"¿Está bien si me marcho a casa?" Chikane dijo eso de repente "Se está haciendo tarde, tengo que marcharme enseguida."

"¿Ya te vas? Qué lástima, me hubiese gustado estar contigo..." Himeko respondió.

"A mí también me encanta estar contigo, Himeko. Te lo garantizo, lo que pasa es que ahora... tengo una cosa urgente que hacer."

"¿Algo de la escuela?"

"Es... algo personal."

"Bueno, no te preocupes, al menos tuvimos tiempo de intercambiar números, Chikane-chan."

"Sí..." Chikane recogió su maletín de la escuela "Gracias por estar conmigo... y por todo lo demás, Himeko."

"De nada. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?"

"Sí, nos vemos mañana."

* * *

Pasó un ratito después de que Chikane abandonó la casa de Himeko y se alejara de ella.

Lo más extraño de todo esto es que Chikane no iba hacia su casa... sino a la escuela.


	2. Di algo

Himeko estaba finalizando los deberes de matemáticas todavía. Le hubiese encantado pasar más tiempo con Chikane, pero pensó que ésta tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer.

Después de sustituir un exponente por una raíz cuadrada, se le sonó el móvil. Himeko se sobresaltó un poco y cogió el móvil.

"¿Quién es?" Himeko preguntó.

"¿Ya no sabes consultar la pantalla, amiga? Soy yo, Makoto." Makoto respondió.

"¡Ah! No te vas a creer a quién he conocido, Mako-chan..." Himeko iba a explicarle que ha conocido a Chikane.

"Ah, lamento interrupirte, pero me queda poca batería y esto debe ser rápido." Makoto explicó rápidamente "Se me han olvidado los apuntes de Lengua Italiana en el aula. ¿Podrías ir a buscarlos y pasarte por mi casa? Tengo algunas galletitas para compensarte."

"¡Ah, con lo que a mí me gustan las galletas! Está bien, iré a buscarlo. ¡Hasta pronto!"

"Adiós Him..."

Se perdió la señal en ese instante, podría decirse que finalmente se le acabó la batería.

Himeko se puso una chaqueta y se calzó para ir a la escuela.

* * *

Chikane estuvo en las sombras, esperando a ciertas personas en el gimnasio, en una esquina donde nadie podía verla. Nadie más estaba en la escuela.

Esperó pacientemente a las chicas del club de baloncesto, aquéllas que tanto acosaron a Chikane durante días. A pesar de que recibió acoso por otras personas también, esas tres chicas fueron las que más perjudicaron a Chikane.

Chikane miró sus manos una vez más, sus manos cubiertas de guantes negros que se los puso mucho antes de regresar a la escuela. Estaba tranquila ya que pensó que no le va a pasar nada en la decisión que decidió tomar y que estaba a punto de aplicar...

Finalmente, las chicas llegaron al gimnasio. Se escuchó la siguiente conversación entre ellas:

"¡Os lo juro, parece como si él estuviera por hacerme una petición de mano!"

"¿Pero ahora estáis empezando a salir? ¡Qué bien! ¿Te va a dejar tocarte las tetas?"

"Todo a su debido tiempo, chica, tengo que ir con calma porque él está muy adinerado, como la zorra ésa del pelo azul."

"¿Chikane? ¡Claro!"

Chikane, sin ser vista, lograba mantener la paciencia al escuchar eso último; sin duda esperó que cuando llegaran estuvieran hablando de ella.

"Voy a abrir la sala de trastos donde están los balones. Luego me cambio con vosotras."

Una de ellas fue hacia un extremo del gimnasio y con las llaves que tenía ella abrió la puerta de la habitación de los trastos. Así, lo dejó abierta y regresó a los vestuarios a cambiarse.

"_Ahora es el momento..._" Chikane pensó.

Chikane, fue a paso ligero hacia esa habitación, teniendo cuidado de que no se le escucharan los pasos para ser descubierta. En cuanto entró en la habitación, vio montones de objetos típicos para utilizar en el gimnasio: barras, cuerdas, redes... Llegó a hallar los balones de baloncesto al final de la habitación, cubierta de grandes elementos perfectos para utilizarlos de escondite. Chikane decidió esconderse allí y esperar...

"¡Vamos, tortugas, que ni vosotras habéis salido de los vestuarios, parecéis lesbianas toqueteándoos vuestros _misiles_!"

Chikane sabía de antemano que una de ellas era muy rápida cambiándose y que sería la primera en salir de ahí. Chikane se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba para ella. La espera cada vez fue más tensa.

Escuchó los pasos de la chica adentrando en la habitación de los trastos. Estaba a punto de llegar el momento.

"Jolines, si pillo al gracioso que volvió a cambiar los balones de sitio..."

Ella estaba buscando desde la entrada hasta el final de la habitación, y cuando había llegado a donde los balones, cogió uno de ellos.

"Anda, las demás que se fastidien, que cojan su propio balón..."

"_Muy egoísta por tu parte..._"

"¿...eh?"

En cuanto la chica se dio la vuelta después de coger el balón y de haber escuchado esa voz, recibió un fuerte martillazo en toda la cara. Perdió el conocimiento en ese instante, pero la atacante le golpeó varias veces con el martillo hasta rematarla y asegurarse de que estaba muerta. El suelo se estaba llenando de sangre de la víctima en ese escondite.

Chikane había acabado con la primera víctima.

_(Nota del autor: por el bien de la sensibilidad de los/as lectores/as, no comentaré las partes enormemente explícitas.)_

Chikane se adelantó hacia otra esquina ocultándose, más cerca de la puerta de la habitación, para que las chicas no vieran a tiempo el charco de sangre.

"¡Oye, cuánto tardas en sacar el balón, eh!"

"Sí, al final vamos a ser nosotras quien te llamaremos tortugas."

Las otras dos chicas se acercaban a la habitación, y en cuanto las dos se adentraban más en la habitación estaban a punto de ver el charco de sangre... y Chikane dio unos tres golpes fuertes y rápidos a una de ellas en plena cabeza.

"**¡Ahh! ¡Asesina!**" La chica pareció tan afónica que no gritó con mucho volumen. Chikane sabía que esa chica tenía problemas de afonía desde principios del curso y por eso decidió matar a la otra para evitar gritos más sonoros.

La última chica empezó a correr por su vida, saliendo de la habitación. Chikane, rápidamente cogió una de las cuerdas más largas que encontró y los sostenió únicamente por los dos extremos. En cuanto Chikane salió de esa habitación, vio a su víctima corriendo a unos 10 metros; Chikane empleó la cuerda, agitándolo hacia el frente de manera que el resto de la larga cuerda actuase de lazo y al alcanzar a la chica, echó un tirón hacia atrás de tal forma que la víctima recibía una violenta zancadilla que se dio de cabeza.

Chikane corrió y se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella. Y le dio unos cuantos violentos martillazos en la cara de la tercera víctima hasta dejarla muerta y desfigurada.

Chikane volvió rápidamente hacia la habitación de los trastos a ver a la segunda víctima. Ésta sobrevivió y estuvo a punto de sacar el móvil, pero Chikane la detuvo y le dio demasiados martillazos como para contarlos. Oficialmente la víctima estaba muerta.

Chikane ya estuvo satisfecha con el resultado... Tanto tiempo planeando para hacer esta operación premeditada y finalmente ya lo había conseguido...

* * *

"Los apuntes de Mako-chan deben de ser importantes..."

Himeko estuvo en ruta hacia su aula, y sin problemas logró encontrar los apuntes de Makoto que le pidió ella.

"Qué raro, no hay nadie en la escuela..." Himeko dijo para sí misma.

No obstante, en ruta de vuelta a la puerta principal de la escuela, escuchó unos golpes bastante sonoros.

"Viene del gimnasio, son golpes... ¿Es que hay un partido?" Himeko dijo para sí misma.

Himeko entró en el gimnasio, estaba de paso y halló a la tercera víctima en mitad del gimnasio, con un charco de sangre increíble.

Himeko empezó a tener unas respiraciones irregulares, parecía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. Se distanció de la víctima para evitar mancharse los zapatos de sangre y entró a la habitación de los trastos, donde provenían los sonidos de los martillos.

A Himeko se le cortó la respiración por un momento en cuanto vio a la autora de estos sucesos de espaldas...

"Chikane-chan..." Himeko murmuró, asustada.

"¡...!" Chikane se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a Himeko ahí.

"¿Has... Has sido tú...?" Himeko no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Chikane no dijo ni una palabra, y todavía tenía esa expresión vacía mirando a Himeko. De repente, Chikane empezó a acercarse caminando hacia Himeko. Ésta estaba paralizada, y Chikane presionó a Himeko contra el suelo (sin tocar ningún charco de sangre) fuera de esa habitación.

Himeko, una vez en el suelo, no sabía qué hacer, era toda una experiencia nueva para ella. No pasa nada si lo ves en las películas, pero la realidad supera a la ficción, y ofrecía una sensación totalmente nueva. Himeko todavía tenía esas respiraciones irregulares, Chikane se ponía encima de ella y puso lentamente su martillo contra su frente, sin llegar a golpearla. En cuanto Himeko notó el tacto del acero del martillo, sabía que le avecinaba lo peor... Pasaron un momento en silencio -excepto por las respiraciones de Himeko- hasta que Chikane murmuró algo...

"_...di algo..._" Chikane murmuró.

Himeko no dijo nada, estaba más asustada que nunca y ni siquiera ella sabía si estaba viviendo un sueño, una pesadilla, la realidad misma...

"**¡Di algo!**" Chikane exclamó.

Himeko podía hacerlo. Podía decir una cosa y firmar una sentencia de muerte o podía decir otra cosa y sobrevivir a ésta. Himeko no estaba demasiado segura sobre qué decir, hasta que unos segundos después ella dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza de las demasiadas cosas que le pasaron.

"_No quiero morir..._" Himeko dijo, más asustada que nunca.

Chikane pareció asimilar esas palabras con tan sólo apreciar su repentino cambio de gesto en el rostro. Antes pareció fría, pero tras las palabras de Himeko cambió su expresión a uno más natural, como tristeza. Chikane separó el martillo de la frente de Himeko y se pudo apreciar una pequeña manchita de sangre que no es de Himeko -esa sangre era de las víctimas y ya estaba en el martillo.

"Oh, Dios mío..." Chikane respondió "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..."

"¿Chikane-chan...?" Himeko no sabía qué preguntar.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí **ya**. Vamos, luego te lo explico."

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Chikane y Himeko salieron de la escuela por una de las puertas alternativas sin ser vistas.


	3. Limpieza

Justo al salir de la escuela, empezaba a llover poco, aunque luego la lluvia se intensificó. No había nadie por las calles excepto ellas.

"Genial, ahora se pone a llover..." Himeko comentó, no quería estar en silencio total con Chikane.

"Eso viene bien..." Chikane respondió.

"¿Por qué? Ni siquiera traje paraguas. Ni tú tampoco además."

"La lluvia intensa es capaz de borrar las huellas. La policía no podrá buscarnos por ello."

"Así que lo tenías todo planeado... Tenías guantes y todo..."

"No creas. Lo tenía todo estudiado; honestamente no hubiera hecho esto si no fuera por esta lluvia y la quedada del club de baloncesto."

"Chikane-chan..."

"Esta mañana comprobé en mi móvil el tiempo atmosférico y vi que se avecinaban lluvias por la noche. Me dije _bien, pero sigue sin ser suficiente_... hasta que comprobé la red social de la escuela, el club de baloncesto había hecho una quedada hoy... No podía fallar, todo era perfecto, lo tenía todo planeado: el martillo, la cuerda que utilicé para dejar _KO_ a quien estaba a punto de escaparse... Prácticamente todo, lo dejé todo sin testigos..."

Chikane empezó a mirar a Himeko, ésta se estaba asustando por todo lo que ha dicho.

"...excepto tú, Himeko." Chikane continuó "Eres mi amiga, y quiero dejarte con vida."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso...?" Himeko empezó a preguntar "Quiero decir: me puedo imaginar la respuesta, pero nunca me imaginaría hacer esto si estuviese en tu situación..."

"Por que estoy harta de que la gente se mofe de mí sólo porque hago las cosas por la manera correcta." Chikane respondió rápidamente "Ése es el precio injusto que he pagado por ser la primera de la clase, y ellas han pagado ese mismo precio. ¿Lo consideras injusto, Himeko? Intenta vivir mi situación primero."

"...Chikane-chan..." Himeko seguía estando asustada.

"...lo siento. Es que... me moría de ganas por decir algo así delante de una persona. Espero que me comprendas, y también espero que no se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Sé que va a ser difícil para ti, Himeko, pero por favor, intenta olvidar lo que has visto allí."

"No sé cómo voy a hacerlo..." Himeko respondió "No suelo decir mentiras..."

"Vale, a ver... Déjame pensar." Chikane se puso pensativa un rato y dijo "Di que has tenido una pesadilla sobre una guerra o algo así."

"¡Ahh, la guerra no me gusta nada!"

"Bingo, sabía que no te iba a gustar nada. De eso se trata, de las pesadillas. Mírate, estás asustada, queriendo ocultar lo que has visto y con ganas de contárselo a alguien. Si alguien te pregunta eso, dile que tuviste una pesadilla."

"Ya... Supongo que no tengo otra elección... No quiero traicionarte, Chikane-chan..."

"Himeko..."

Ambas se detuvieron y se miraron la una a la otra en silencio, sin importar la lluvia. Así fue durante unos largos segundos hasta que sonó un trueno en la lejanía.

"**¡Ay!**" Himeko, como acto reflejo, abrazó a Chikane.

"..." Chikane se ruborizó un poco, pero no dudó en preguntar "¿Te asustan los truenos?"

"Sí..."

"Te comprendo, cuando era pequeña me asustaban mucho, pero ya no, oye... ¿Nos vamos? No planeo pillar un resfriado."

"¡Oh!" Himeko rompió el abrazo "Sí, vamos... Aunque quizá vayamos por caminos separados, tengo que ir a casa de una amiga a darle esos apuntes que llevo... dentro de la camiseta."

"Entiendo, y veo que te abrigaste con la chaqueta para protegerlos, bien hecho."

"Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?"

"Claro, buenas noches, Himeko."

"Buenas noches, Chikane-chan."

Las dos amigas se alejaron para ir a distintos caminos.

Chikane todavía tuvo los guantes, cogió de su bolsillo un paño húmedo y lo pasó por cada rincón del martillo que llevaba, limpiando toda posible huella -sabía que con guantes no dejaba huellas, pero no estaba de más asegurarse- y cuando lo completó, desarmó el martillo. El palo de madera lo tiraba en un contenedor de basura, mientras que el bloque de acero lo tiró en otro contenedor varias manzanas más de distancia.

Hecho esto, fue directo en ruta hacia su casa. Agradeció al tiempo por llover, porque la lluvia borró las huellas de los zapatos de Chikane y Himeko, y también quitó las manchas de sangre del rostro y ropa de Chikane.

* * *

"Dónde está esa chica..." Makoto estuvo esperando mientras estuvo chateando con alguien en el móvil "Seguro que por la lluvia no ha salido, la comprendo..."

***TOC TOC TOC***

"¿Será posible...?" Makoto se incorporó y corrió hacia la puerta principal, la abrió y se encontró con Himeko toda mojada "¡Pero mujer, pasa, pasa, que mi casa es tu casa!"

"Perdona las molestias, Mako-chan..." Himeko dijo, quitándose la chaqueta.

"Nada, nada, tú si quieres pasas la noche conmigo de cabeza. Tengo pijamas para ti y..."

Himeko sacó algo de dentro de su camiseta: los apuntes de Makoto. No estaban tan mojados de lo esperado, eso era bueno.

"Tus apuntes..." Himeko dijo, mostrándole los apuntes.

"Dios mío..." Makoto se quedó impresionada y cogió los apuntes "Están un poco mojados, pero ante una lluvia así... ¡Es casi un milagro, te mereces más que unas simples galletitas!"

"No es para tanto, amiga..."

"Tranquila, mira, tú si quieres vas al baño y allí te bañas y después te pones el pijama que te pondré allí, ¿qué te parece?"

"Yo... Me parece bien, Mako-chan... Muchas gracias..."

"¿Qué te pasa, Himeko?" Makoto notó que su mirada estaba perdida "¿Te has caído por las escaleras otra vez?"

"Es que..." Himeko no se atrevió a decírselo.

"Dime, qué sucede..."

"**¡MAKO-CHAAAN!**"

Himeko estalló en lágrimas y abrazó fuertemente a Makoto. Se desahogó.

"¡Fue una pesadilla!" Himeko exclamó, llorando "¡Estaba en la ciudad, sumida en el caos, sangre por doquier, y alguien quería asesinarme! ¡Y Chikane-chan y tú...! **¡OH DIOS!** ¡Estabais muertas, yo no quería ver qué se iba a venir después y...!"

Himeko iba a seguir, pero Makoto le acarició el cabello de Himeko, invitándola a tranquilizarse.

"Ya, ya..." Makoto dijo "Sólo fue una pesadilla, éste es el mundo real que vivimos."

"Mako-chan..." Himeko todavía tenía esas lágrimas.

"Tranquila, querida, te pondré el pijama en el baño lo antes posible para que puedas ir allí a calmarte. Seguro que por culpa de esta lluvia te estaba incordiando tanto que empezabas a tener estrés."

"Sí... Ya..." Himeko trató de tranquilizarse.

"Iré a por ello, y puedes dejar tus ropas en un rincón del baño, ya los lavaré yo por mi cuenta y te lo entregaré a su debido tiempo."

"Gracias, Mako-chan..." Himeko se estaba quitando las lágrimas.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que has pasado, Himeko."

* * *

"Ya llegué." Chikane dijo en voz alta al entrar "Lamento la tardanza."

Chikane regresó a su casa un poco cansada, había pasado por mucho ese día, a pesar de que los resultados fueran satisfactorios para ella.

La casa de Chikane era más o menos parecida al de Himeko, de clase media, con dos pisos... una casa como casi cualquier otra. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y se pasó por la cocina a ver si le ha dejado algo su tutora Otoha Kisaragi.

Se encontró con una nota:

"Te he dejado la cena en la nevera, ponlo en el microondas. La próxima vez avisa si no vas a comer en casa."

"Ay..." Chikane suspiró "Se me olvidó comunicarle que no iba a comer en casa..."

Chikane, únicamente subió a su habitación, cogió ropa limpia y con ella se fue al baño a ducharse.

Mientras se estaba duchando, reflexionaba sobre sus actos...

"_Finalmente conseguí mi venganza..._" Chikane pensó "_Pero sé que ya nada volverá a ser igual... A pesar de todo, siempre puedo tener a Himeko como mi amiga. Además, con esas tres chicas fuera de juego ya nadie podrá acosarme porque cuando esas tres empezaron, las demás se unieron, como si ellas fueran especies de líderes o algo por el estilo._"

Chikane sintió un alivio al pensar en todo ello... Aunque sí que concentró sus pensamientos en las siguientes palabras por más tiempo de la cuenta:

"_Nada volverá a ser igual..._"

* * *

Himeko y Makoto estaban en el dormitorio de esta última, en pijama.

"Hace poco mencionaste a Chikane, la chica del cabello azul, destacada por sus altas notas..." Makoto comentó "¿La conociste o algo así?"

"Ah, de eso quería hablar contigo por teléfono." Himeko respondió "Estaba siendo acosada, pero la eché una mano. Ahora somos amigas."

"¿Tan rápido?"

"Bueno, ésa es la versión resumida. Todo lo que necesitas saber."

"Ya veo..." Makoto pensó en una cosa "¿Y si me hiciera amiga de ella también?"

"Ah..." Himeko no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor que podría suceder o no "Chikane es muy tímida, déjame hablar con ella primero."

"No hay problema, que se tome el tiempo que necesite. Sé que es víctima también, así que necesitará prepararse para adaptarse a la sociedad."

De repente, se le sonó el móvil de Himeko brevemente, mediante un tono corto.

"Anda, me mandaron un mensaje." Himeko cogió su móvil.

"Será publicidad..." Makoto dijo.

"¡El mensaje es de Chikane-chan!" Himeko se vio sorprendida al verlo.

"¿En serio?" Makoto también se veía sorprendida "¿Y qué dice?"

"Dice: _Me paso por tu casa media hora antes de que empiece la escuela para que vayamos juntas._"

"...¿Y ya está?"

"Sí, ése es el mensaje que me ha escrito."

"Bueno, está bien, supongo." Makoto dijo "Podrías presentármela en ese momento o yo podría adelantarme y le hablas de mí, puede que ella quiera hacerse amiga de mí también. ¿Qué decides?"

"Quizá..." Himeko no quería escribir más tragedias en su novela, por si Chikane da un malentendido en el comportamiento de Makoto "Creo que es conveniente ir con ella a solas. Podré hablarle de ti, ella estará encantada de tener buenas amigas."

"Desde luego, no hay problema."


	4. El día siguiente

"Himeko... muere."

"**¡AAHHH!**"

Chikane se despertó de repente en su cama, estaba jadeando y creyó que lo que estaba presenciando era realidad. Afortunadamente, segundos después, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era más que una pesadilla. Chikane trató de relajarse, haciendo que los jadeos vayan disminuyendo hasta tener una respiración normal, no podía creer lo que había soñado.

"_Matar a Himeko con un cuchillo mientras duerme..._" Chikane pensó "_¿Matar a mi mejor amiga...? ¿Yo misma...? No, eso no quiero hacerlo, no me ha hecho nada malo..._"

De repente, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Chikane. Apareció Otoha Kisaragi, una mujer con cabello entre castaño y rubio con dos trenzas estilo "perforación" con ojos castaños.

_(Nota del autor: en este Fan Fiction, Otoha no es maid precisamente, así que olvidaros de que ella lleve vestido maid o similares, ya lo veréis enseguida...)_

"¿Qué sucede, Chikane?" Otoha preguntó, un poco alarmada.

"Nada, Otoha-san..." Chikane respondió "Es otra de esas pesadillas."

"Uff..." Otoha suspiró "Desde luego, me diste un buen susto con tu grito. ¿Tan violento era?"

"No me lo recuerdes, por favor..."

"De acuerdo, enseguida preparo el desayuno, vístete... Y avísame la próxima vez que llegues tarde a casa."

"Ah, sí, siento mucho eso."

"Mi misión es cuidar de ti. Después de todo, soy tu tutora."

"Sí..."

En cuanto Otoha salió, cerrando la puerta, Chikane suspiró hondo.

"Bueno, chica, hoy es otro día más en la escuela." Chikane sonrió un poco "Y con una buena amiga, por vez primera."

* * *

Makoto y Himeko desayunaron y se arreglaron para ir a la escuela. Estaban esperando a Chikane, quien mandó a Himeko un mensaje por el móvil.

"Aquí nos separamos, Himeko." Makoto dijo, a punto de irse a la escuela "¡Preséntamela en el recreo si accede a conocerme!"

"¡Claro, _bye_!" Himeko respondió.

Makoto se alejó de Himeko y se puso en ruta hacia la escuela. Himeko seguía esperando por Chikane... Y al poco, se sintió un poco extraña, pensando lo siguiente:

"_Qué raro..._" Himeko pensó "_No estoy asustada... Se supone que esa matanza debió de traumarme o algo parecido, pero no siento nada tan negativo como eso..._"  
"Buenos días, Himeko." Chikane apareció por sorpresa.

"¡Ah!" Himeko se llevó una sorpresa "Buenos días, Chikane-chan."

"¿Nos vamos? Tenemos el tiempo justo."

"Desde luego, vamos."

Ambas fueron hacia el camino a la escuela. Hubo un silencio hasta que Himeko se le ocurrió preguntarle a Chikane, susurrando:

"Te libraste de los objetos, ¿verdad?" Himeko susurró.

"Sí, guantes, martillo desarmado... todo." Chikane respondió, susurrando también.

"De acuerdo."

"Sólo no hablemos de esto por ninguna parte, ni siquiera por teléfono u _online_. No se lo dijiste a nadie, ¿verdad?"

"No, claro que no. Ya te dije que no quería traicionarte, Chikane-chan..."

"Ah... Bueno, gracias..."

"¿Sabes...? Debería sentirme nerviosa por lo que ha sucedido, pero por alguna razón no estoy nerviosa para nada."

"¿Y por qué deberías estarlo?"

"Quiero decir..." Himeko explicó "La operación _-por decirlo de alguna manera-_ había sido perfecta, y podría fallar algo. Debería estar nerviosa por esto, pero cuando estoy contigo o cuando voy a verte, los nervios desaparecen."

"...ya." Chikane se ruborizó un poco, parecería que le estuviera halagando... hasta que vio a una chica correr hacia ellas de frente "¿Qué hará esta chica...?"

"Pero si yo conozco esta chica... ¡Es Mako-chan!" Himeko saludó con la mano a Makoto.

"¡Himeko, no te vas a creer lo que acabo de ver!" Makoto exclamó.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?" Himeko preguntó rápidamente.

"**¡Ha habido un asesinato en la escuela!**" Makoto respondió.

A Himeko y a Chikane recibieron un vuelco en sus corazones, y se quedaron sorprendidas... Quizá porque se les olvidaron temporalmente lo sucedido en la escuela o quizá sea porque eran buenas actrices. Se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

* * *

Hubo muchísima gente en la entrada de la escuela, los agentes de policía estaban bloqueando la entrada con cintas de "prohibido el paso". Los alumnos no paraban de preguntar cuándo estará abierta la escuela... Un escándalo increíble.

Himeko, Chikane y Makoto se acercaron y vieron cómo varios profesores (y el director de la escuela) estaban hablando con los agentes, debido al jaleo que se estaba montando, no pudieron escuchar la conversación entre ellos. Eventualmente acabaron la conversación y el director pidió un poco de silencio antes de anunciar algo:

"Alumnos y alumnas, hasta nueva orden no se puede entrar en la escuela, estad al tanto de los horarios en la aplicación de vuestros móviles. No sabemos cuánto tardarán en terminar, pero esperemos que termine pronto. Buenos días."

...como era de esperar, la mayoría de los alumnos gritaron hurra por el anuncio de "no tener escuela indefinidamente".

"Himeko, aguarda un momento..." Chikane dijo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Himeko preguntó, pero por el escándalo, Chikane no la escuchó.

Chikane, junto a unos alumnos al azar, fueron hacia la puerta trasera y se pararon al escuchar algunos quejidos por parte de algunos policías:

"¿Cómo se les ocurre asesinar a gente en días de lluvia? ¡Las huellas se borraron con ella!"

"Ya te lo dije antes, las huellas se borran, ¡eso lo sabe todo el mundo!"

"Mira que inspeccioné las huellas dentro de la escuela, empezaban desde la entrada principal, pero la lluvia borró las huellas del exterior."

"¿Qué clase de huellas son?"

"Zapatos genéricos de estudiante..."

"...esto no va a acabar bien, ¿cuántos zapatos de estudiante crees que hay en esta escuela, sin contar con que varias de ellas son de la misma talla...?"

"Ni siquiera encontramos huellas dactilares en ninguna parte. ¡En ninguna!"

"Dime algo que no sepa."

Aparte de conversaciones fuera del tema, Chikane dedujo que la operación fue un éxito y se alejó del sitio, buscando a Himeko.

"¡Himeko!" Chikane exclamó en cuanto vio a su amiga.

"Ah, Chikane-chan..." Himeko se alegró de verla.

"¿Y tu amiga? Estaba aquí hace un momento."

"Se fue a su casa... Está asustada por lo de la escuela."

"Ya... ¿Nos vamos?"

"Eh... ¿A dónde?"

"Hacia el monte, a dar un paseo, ¿tienes bicicleta?"

Quizá ése fue la propuesta más _random_ que Chikane hizo en su vida, después de ver tal cosa en la escuela.

"Pues... no, además, el monte queda lejos." Himeko se negó.

"¿Por la tarde, pues?" Chikane sugirió.

"...de acuerdo, venga. No es que sea apasionada del deporte, ¿tienes un sillín doble o algo?"

"Claro, tengo uno. ¿Qué te parece las 8:00 de la tarde en mi casa? ¿Sabes dónde queda?"

"Ah, bien, vale. En la aplicación del móvil de la escuela vi tu calle, sabré llegar."

"Estupendo, nos vemos, Himeko."

"Nos vemos esta tarde, Chikane-chan."

* * *

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, llegaban ambas a la entrada de casa, torcieron en una dirección y se dirigieron hacia al garaje. Chikane abrió la puerta y se vio un coche como otro cualquiera, herramientas, bancos de trabajo... hasta hallar una bicicleta que estaba al fondo.

"Vaya, sí que tienes muchas cosas, Chikane-chan." Himeko dijo.

"Sí." Chikane respondió, cogiendo la bicicleta "Muchas herramientas son distintas aunque se parezcan mucho, y cada una de ellas tiene una finalidad diferente."

"Impresionante..."

"Ya, bueno." Chikane cambió el sillín individual de la bicicleta por el sillín doble "No necesitas herramientas para cambiar el sillín de una bicicleta, tan sólo presionas una palanquita de la bici y listo."

"¿Y... cómo de lejos está el monte?"

"Como media hora." Chikane salió con Himeko del garaje con la bici y cerró el garaje.

"¿No seré una carga para ti?"

"Tranquila, yo soy muy buena atlética; además, hice muchos paseos en bici hasta el monte."

Chikane puso la bici en la carretera, se subió, haciendo sitio a Himeko.

"¿Subes?" Chikane preguntó.

"¡C-claro!" Himeko dijo, ruborizada. Intentó subirse.

"Agárrate a mi espalda, no voy a ir deprisa, pero hay cuestas que imagínate..."

"Vale..." Himeko agarró a Chikane por la cintura "Yo creía que los sillines dobles eran más separados y no muy juntos..."

"Ah, no te expliqué. Mi tutora me llevó en bici de esa forma cuando yo era niña, y también creí que esto no era tan normal que los sillines dobles separados hasta que ella me dijo que lo compró por Internet, mediante una campaña de _crowdfunding_ o algo parecido. Ese sillín en particular era diferente a los demás, supongo que por eso me gusta. Me gustan las cosas diferentes con respecto a los demás."

"Oh... Vaya..."

"Bueno, ¡empezamos!"

Chikane empezó a pedalear mientras Himeko se agarraba con Chikane.

* * *

Habían llegado al monte sin novedades, tardaron media hora, como lo previsto. Chikane paró la bici en cuanto llegó a una zona llana.

"Bueno, Himeko, hemos llegado." Chikane intentó bajarse de la bici, pero sintió que algo la retuvo, se dio la vuelta y vio que Himeko seguía agarrándose a la cintura de Chikane y estaba medio dormida "¿Hola?"

"¡Ah!" Himeko reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó a Chikane de inmediato "¡Lo siento mucho, ya ves que no estoy acostumbrada a los viajes...!"

"Está bien, no has hecho nada malo... Mira."

Himeko fue con Chikane y vio una vista hermosa. Vieron la ciudad entera, con un atardecer inigualable... No había palabras para describir el paisaje.

"Wow... Hermoso..." Himeko se quedó impresionada.

"Desde luego." Chikane respondió.

"Esto, ¿hemos venido aquí sólo por la vista, o hay algo más?"

"Eh..." Chikane estuvo desprevenida "Pues..."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Qué... Sí, estoy bien..." Chikane estuvo algo nerviosa por un momento "Estoy bien."

"Ah, está bien."

"Sí, eso creo." Chikane respondió "El estar bien está bien... pese a las circunstancias."

"...bien..."

Ante esa avalancha de palabras repetitivas, Himeko y Chikane se miraron, sonrieron y vieron que estaban a punto de reírse, cosa que hizo que las dos se partieran de risa.

"¡Ay, Dios!" Chikane seguía riéndose "_¡El estar bien está bien!_ ¡Ésa sí que está bien!"

"¡Ya te digo!" Himeko también seguía riéndose "¡Desde luego hoy es el día más alegre del año!"

Ambas se echaron una buena carcajada por un buen rato. Poco después, ellas dejaron de reírse, y a Himeko se le ocurrió hacer la siguiente pregunta:

"Eh, Chikane-chan... Ahora que por el momento no hay escuela, ¿qué crees que haremos?"

"Mmm..." Chikane lo pensó por un momento "Bueno, quizá podrías presentarme a esa amiga tuya, y luego podríamos salir juntas a..." Chikane, en ese momento se quedó en blanco "¿Qué suelen hacer las chicas cuando están en grupo?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿No hay que hacer una especie de, ritual o algo parecido?"

"Eh... **Dudo mucho** de que haya rituales para hacerse amistades..." Himeko empezó a comprender que Chikane verdaderamente no tenía amistades "¿No sabes qué se hacen en los grupos para pasarlo bien?"

"Ah ah." Chikane negó con la cabeza.

"Tranquila. Te ayudaré. Principalmente hay varias formas de divertirse, como ir al cine, ir a jugar a las cartas, ir a patinar sobre hielo..."

"...vale, vale, ya lo pillo." Chikane dijo "No es que no quiera escuchar la lista entera, pero demonios..."

"Hay muchas formas, ahora lo sabes."

Hubo un silencio entre ellas, tan sólo contemplaron la puesta de sol...

Chikane pensó en su sueño...

"Eh, sabes..." Chikane empezó a hablar "Tuve una pesadilla anoche."

"¿Una pesadilla?" Himeko respondió.

"Sí. En el mismo día cuando te conocí, ayer." Chikane explicó su sueño omitiendo ciertos detalles que cambian completamente la interpretación del sueño "Estabas dormida, y había una especie de asesino con un cuchillo y él te quería apuñalar... Intenté salvarte, quería salvarte, pero ya era tarde..."

"Oh..." Himeko, por un segundo, estaba asustada aunque después le restó mucha importancia "Venga, sólo es un sueño, Chikane-chan..."

Chikane interrumpió a Himeko poniendo las manos en los hombros de ésta, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos.

"No dejaré que te suceda nada malo, ¿vale, Himeko?" Chikane declaró "Te protegeré, aunque ponga mi vida en ello. Estoy dispuesta a dar la vida por ti."

"Uh..." Himeko estaba impresionada y ruborizada, jamás conoció a nadie que estaría dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por ella; a pesar de esto, dijo "Gracias, aunque tendré algún enemigo, pero no hasta tales extremos..."

Chikane no cambió su expresión, siguió mirando a Himeko hasta que ésta se dio cuenta de que Chikane hablaba en serio.

"¿Hablas... en serio?" Himeko se quedó con los ojos como platos "¿Harías eso por mí?"

"Sí, hablo en serio."

"..." A Himeko no se le ocurrió nada que decir hasta que le dio un abrazo a Chikane "...gracias, Chikane-chan... Yo también te protegeré, como cuando te rescaté de tu... _*ejem*_ último acoso."

Ambas estuvieron abrazándose en silencio hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo.

"...se está haciendo tarde, ¿nos vamos?" Himeko sugirió.

"Sí, me parece bien." Chikane respondió.


End file.
